The Princess Pirate
by DarkAngelOP
Summary: She's pretty, brave, stubborn, hot-tempered, and she's also Nami's closest and favourite cousin! They do look-alike! But what's her name and what is she? She's the Princess of 9 Heart Kingdom and her name is Lovi! She also have an arrange marriage with an unexpected person but fall in love with Nami's boyfriend. Who is the lucky guy?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, welcome to my story. This is my very first story in fanfiction. I'm new to this site but I'll try my best to make my readers impressed while reading my story. I'm also here to 'unleash my imagination'. So, if you want to comment about my grammar, you can go on and comment it. Seriously, I need a BETA reader to help me. Can anyone suggest for me?_

_Alright then, enjoy my story. Anyway, this is a One Piece fanfic because I love One Piece the most especially Robin and Ace and Luffy and Zoro and ughhh a lot more than you know._

_This story is mainly about a brave, hot tempered princess, choosing her love life and searching for her lost sister that was kidnapped by an evil pirate named Dancha last time._

Prologue

_Lovi Angelina Renee, the next generation for the throne of 9 Heart Kingdom or should I say, her elder sister is supposed to be the next generation but her elder sister, Tori Elena Renee was kidnapped when Lovi was just 4 years old while Tori was 5._

_On the other hand, Lovi's cousin, Nami is a navigator for the Straw Hat Pirates together with her boyfriend, Luffy. Nami was the first one who was excited to meet her best cousin ever. _

_But fate changed Lovi's life. She has an arrange-marriage with the famous Whitebeard pirate and the one who controls fire fist, none other than Ace. King Timothy is the one who allowed Ace who first has eyes on Lovi, to get marry to Lovi because Ace was the one who saved the kingdom._

_But what happen when Lovi met Luffy? Will that change everything? Will Lovi fall in love with Luffy and tries to steal Nami from him?_

Nami POV

Just another day to get more Beli! Thanks to my sweet boyfriend, we landed on a pirate ship. Actually that pirate ship was the one who attacked us but who cares! Is over! Until I found out, that ship was not only an ordinary ship. It was from 9 Heart Kingdom! The place where my cousin actually live and I know that guy on the ship! Is Anthony, my good guardian who took care of me and Nojiko after Bellemere died right infront of my eyes.

"Nami, my little girl! How are you?" the old wrinkle face with white beard said. That face was just totally normal to me.

He went nearer to me and embraced me. "Oh, Anthony-san, I miss you! I'm okay! Meet my friends" I introduced them to my guardian.

"Nana, here's a letter from your favourite person in the world!" Anthony-san handed me, a letter. He loves to call me Nana.

"Who?" I asked and startled at him

He pats my head and walked off with a huge smile. "Nana, meet ya again in the future!"

~Girls Cabin~

I was staring at the wall. Doing nothing. Boredom. Until Robin came in.

She went to her bed and it looks like she's searching for something. "Robin, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my astronomy book. Have you seen it?"

I pointed at her desk near the hammock. "Is over there. I saw it yesterday"

She went to the desk near the hammock. She was happy until she handed me, the same letter that Anthony-san handed me.

"You better open it. Maybe it is important" she smiled at me

I opened it.

~Letter~

~From : Princess Lovi/Pirate Lovi~

Hey, Nami! How's your journey to the Grand Line? Is it fun? Any pirate adventure? Oh right, I know you are wondering why did I sent a letter for you. My parents wanted you and your fellow pirates to come to our kingdom. We serve anything here for free, specially for your pirate friends and of course, you. I know you are still wondering why am I writing so formal? I'm supposed to or not my dad will totally kill me! Lol! Okay better go, please freaking come! I want you to see my new moves and of course none other than my swordsfighting. Bye!

~Reality~

Oh, is from Lovi. She's my only cousin who is a princess. Bellemere found out that my real cousin or should I say Lovi is a princess of 9 Heart Kingdom. Lucky her! I still remember the time we fought with each other. Her skills were knocked out because it was too awesome. She just inherited it from her dad, King Timothy while her sister, Tori was kidnapped. She is really good in swordsfighting but Zoro is better than her.

~Flashback~

"Nami! Don't back down!" Lovi voice was even louder than ever.

"Lovi, you won! I can't fight! I'm useless!" I fall on my knees, defeated.

She started to comfort me and hugged me. "Nami, you can't give up easily. If you lose, I will be by you side and help you win. Not only that, if anyone that is evil come to destroy or kill you, I swear to myself I kick their ass until they remember my footprint on their shitty butt. That's why I love you, cousin!"

My tears came out when I heard each of the word she said. She hugged me tightly and kissed me on the forehead.

~Reality~

That was the last time I heard she said something like that.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Seriously, I need a BETA reader. Okay, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lovi POV

"Princess, why are you not wearing your royal gown?" Lady Royal Amelia asked me while rolling her eyes at my clothes. I was wearing a normal shirt with pants so that I could do swordsfighting and martial arts.

"Why can't I?" I glared at her

"You are a princess. Act like one" she scolded me.

You don't want to know how Lady Royal Amelia scolds people. She sounds like a hungry beast. Anyway, she looks like a hungry beast. Haha.

I was laughing. "Lady Royal Amelia, I think I better meet my parents and siblings downstairs"

I ran down. Not like a princess but like a beast. Haha. I love to be rebellious when it comes to Royal Rules. Haha. I wish I was a pirate. Right now, I'll be travelling to the Grand Line with Nami!

Finally, I reached the dining table. The servants were serving us breakfast. Guess what? Is scramble egg and red beans again. No way.

I stared at my brother, Prince Anube and then my sister, Princess Minzy. Their face was disgusted because it was the same food over and over again.

Oh yeah, my brother, Prince Anube is 12 years old and he is really good at making traps and good aiming with using slingshot or gun. He is really clumsy, funny, careless and rebellious too.

On the other hand, my sister, Princess Minzy is 5 years old and she is the one with brains. Seriously, she's really smart especially when robbers tried to rob the palace. She knows where the robber would come from and all the stuff like that. She's really smart and careless and adorable and my mother love to spoil her.

Lastly, the eldest sibling ever, Princess Tori. She was kidnapped when I was 4. I really don't know what happen to her. I really miss her but I promise myself I will find her no matter hook or crook.

My parents are King Timothy and Queen Elena. My dad is a strict person especially when it comes to Royal Rules while my mom wants us to act like real princes and princesses. Ughh.

Here comes Lady Royal Amelia. "Your majesty, the princess ran down the stairs like a beast just now!"

I glared at her and she flashed an evil smile at me. That bitch! She's really evil not evil. I should call her mean.

My dad looked at me, furiously. "Oh Lovi, once in a while, can't you be like a real princess?"

"Dad, being a princess is suffocating and boring!"

"Don't you dare shout at your dad!" My mom scolded me

"Ugh, you guys are so…annoying! I want to be a pirate and that's the fact!" I stomped my feet and walked up to my room, angrily.

"I don't know what to do with our little girl" I heard my mum sighed

I got into my room. I went to the dressing table and I took out a picture of Nami and me last time. Oh Nami, I really miss you. Oh I wish you could come here.

KNOCK KNOCK!

The door opened and Lady Royal Amelia came in. "Princess, hurry up and wear this pink gown! Our guests are here!"

Amelia handed me, the pink plain dress and walked out without a single word. I wonder why is this guest so important?

I wore the pink dress and comb my hair. I let my hair down and of course, I always put my secret knife in my pocket which I tied at my leg.

I walked gracefully down the stairs, seriously. I went to the hall and sat at the royal chair.

My mom looked at me. "Why didn't you tie your hair into a bun?"

"I don't want at all"

"Here comes the Famous Whitebeard Pirate, Portgas D Ace!" The butler announced.

Portgas D Ace? I heard that name before. Wait, his the one who saved the kingdom from the horrid pirates. Those pirates are plain evil. Isn't Ace control the 'Fire Fist'?

Ace came in, wearing a tuxedo. For the first time ever, a pirate wore something formal.

Ace bend down on one knee to the honor of the king.

"Your Majesty, is a great honor to meet you and your family" he said, politely.

Ace POV

Wearing a tuxedo for the first time. Meeting the royal for the first time too. That was just a few minutes ago. Now, I'm standing right in front of them. Looking at them, waiting for the reply of the king.

"Portgas D Ace, I am so excited to meet a pirate especially a famous pirate!" A female voice said. I turned to the right and saw a goddess.

She's beautiful. Her voice is so lovely. She was extremely excited. I could even see that she's jumping up and down. No matter what she does, she's truly beautiful. Oh god, am I falling in love with this goddess?

"Oh, I'm so sorry about my daughter. She's really crazy at times" The queen sweats drop

Wait! I totally forgot she's a princess. The first time, meeting a beautiful princess that stole my heart but what's her name?

"Portgas D Ace, we are truly sorry about our insane daughter. Her name is Lovi. Princess Lovi" The king finally spoke a word

Lovi POV

Did dad just say that I'm insane? Anyway, his words are true. Haha, yes! I could finally meet a real life pirate!

"Lovi, can you please give a tour around the palace for Mister Portgas D Ace?" My dad asked me politely while pointing at Ace.

I pointed at myself. "Me?"

My mum held my hand and pushed me to Ace. "Portgas D Ace, my dear daughter will give you a tour"

"Alright then, come and follow me"

Ace POV

We went for a tour. We passed by the King and Queens' room, Prince Anube and Princess Minzys' room, the dining room, the ballroom, kitchen and a lot except for the garden and her room.

"Sorry for asking but why didn't you show me your room?" I looked into her sea blue eyes.

She looked back into my eyes and after that, she faced away. "My room? Hmm, alright. I'll show you!"

We walked up a lot of stairs. I think altogether was like 23 stairs. Finally, we found her room. She opened the door. Her room was not like any other princess room. It was fill with my brother's crews' wanted photo and her room has one glass-cupboard that contained 3 different katana. It was the '3 legendary swords'

"So, you collect all of these posters during your free time?" I hold one of the posters.

"Yeah. I just love it!" she squeaked happily.

"Not only that, you are a fan of the Straw Hat Pirates?" I looked at her

She flashed a huge smile. "Yeah! Do you know Nami?"

"Yeah, the cat burglar"

"She's my only cousin" I looked down at the floor

I pat her on the head. "Do you know you are so cute?"

She looked up. "Stop it!"

I went closer to the 3 legendary swords.

"Don't touch my precious stuff!" she shouted and ran forward to it.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Oh yeah, I overact! Sorry! Come on, let's go to the garden!" she dragged me down the stairs.

Finally, we reached the garden. It was beautiful and green. She turned back and smiled. That smile was pretty.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she smiled and then we looked at our hand that was connected to each other.

We quickly let go and faced the other side.

"Oh right, I think better go now! See you later!" she did a fake smile

Out of nowhere, she stepped on a banana peel and slipped. In the nick of time, I caught her. She looked into my eyes so did I.

She quickly stood up. "Oh, dad, you're here all along?"

I turned around and saw the King.

Lovi POV

"Dad, I'm going to my room first!" I ran to my room.

I quickly got into the room and locked the door. I sat on my soft pink bed and think.

Why did I slip? Did God make all of this? But is it true I'm destined for him? No, it can't be! I don't want to be with him! I do not love him! I only admire him! That is why he is to me!

I turned around and looked at my dressing table. There was a letter on it. I quickly went there and took it. Yes, is a letter from Nami.


End file.
